1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoke-proof headgear. and particularly to a smoke-proof headgear in which the tightness thereof is adjustable and a breathing tube is used to prevent wasted gas or smoke from flowing into the body. Thus, the user can run away from the scene of a fire easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current modern society, there are many super high buildings in the cities. If fire accidents occur, it is often that many peoples can not run away from the scene of a fire successfully. Moreover, in many well decorated places, such as KTV, MTV stores. restaurants, etc., if air can not be well evacuated, the materials for decorations easily catch fire so that the fire spreads widely. Statistically, in a fire accident, a large part of people is choked to die due to breath particles into the lungs. Therefore, it is important to prevent smoke into lung. In general, headgear is used to cover the heads of the user for preventing the user from breathing smoke.
FIG. 1 shows a prior smoke-proof headgear. The headgear mainly comprises a headgear body 10, a window 11. a filtering piece 12 of a gauze mask, a flannelet 13, and an elastic neck tighter 14. The window 11 is seamed to a predetermined position of the headgear body 10. The left and right sides and the lower sides are seamed to the inner side of the headgear body 10. A plurality of round holes 101 are formed on the headgear body 10. The filtering piece 12 is placed between the headgear body 10 and the filtering piece 12. The elastic neck tighter is seamed to a predetermined position at a lower side of the headgear body 10. As fire accident occurs, the headgear is used to enclose the head of the user. Since the elastic neck tighter 14 of the prior smoke-proof headgear tightly encloses the neck, the user will feel uneasy. Furthermore, the air breathed from the user can not be drained out successfully so that the user will feel hot. Moreover, since the air contains vapor, it is easy condensed on the window 11 and on the glasses of the user if user wears a pair of glasses. As a result, the user can not see the situation of the scene of a fire and thus he (or she) can not find a right way to run away.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a smoke-proof headgear, where a press-able switch is used to adjust the tightness of a band for preventing smoke from entering into the headgear so as to avoid an uneasy feeling.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides smoke-proof headgear, wherein the user breaths through the breathing tube so as not to feel hot and the user may clearly see the situation of the scene of a fire.
A smoke-proof headgear comprise: a headgear body; a window seamed to a predetermined position through a connecting fire-proof wire; a flannelet having two sides and lower ends of which being seamed to an inner side of the connecting fire-proof wire; a sticky strip placed on a predetermined position on an inner side of the headgear body and stuck to an upper end of the flannelet; a plurality of round holes formed on the flannelet, which are corresponding to the plurality of round holes on the headgear body of the flannelet; a filtering piece of a gauze mask installed between the headgear body and the flannelet; a light reflecting fiber strip seamed to a predetermined position below the headgear body through a connecting fire-proof wire; a neck tighter made of oxidized fiber cloth; the neck tighter seamed to a predetermined position at a lower inner side of the headgear body; a spanner band being seamed to a lower side of the neck tighter; a press-able switch being installed on the spanner band for adjusting the tightness of the band; an air tube seamed to a predetermined position at an inner lower side of the headgear body by a connecting fire-proof wire for breathing; a check valve being front at a front end of the breathing tube for preventing wasted air from flowing into the tube; and a connecting fire-proof wire for seaming the window, flannelet, light reflecting strip, neck tighter, and breathing tube to the headgear body.